


Character Intros- ISENFYRE

by RWBYOCER1



Series: A song of ISENFYRE [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intro trailer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYOCER1/pseuds/RWBYOCER1
Summary: These are just short trailers for the OCs in my main work, A Song Of ISENFYRE.Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Game Of Thrones.





	1. Forever Falling 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trailer for Insanity Orchid.

A forest. A red forest. Petals falling like rain, bullets snapping like thunder as lightning pounded the ground. She ran, alone, but many, hopeless, but powerful, the world bending to her whim as it controlled her. The monsters came, and never once did she stop. If she stopped they would catch her. The monsters. Not grimm. Not beasts. Humanity. The true monsters.


	2. A Symphony of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trailer for Serenity Orchid.

A haunting tune fills the room, notes dancing through the air. The curtains part, revealing a symphony of death, arrows flying, knives slicing, and through it all, a girl standing, bow flying as the monsters were cut in two. She lowered her weapon, her instrument of destruction, and the crowd clapped as the music stopped, the struggle portrayed fading as the melody fell away.


	3. Dark Side Of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the trailer for Ebony Moonstone.

A streak of silver. Beowolves fell, glowing arrows sticking from their backs. A smear of black. The creatures rose, their bodies crushed. A white stripe. The monsters bodies, blown to bits, evaporating. A golden light, and the observer falls, silently plummeting through the abyss.


	4. Forever Falling 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer for Nathan Orchid.

The air crackled, bullets flashing by as he slipped past. He didn't think. Didn't even notice the sound of battle anymore. He just ducked under a wall, already preparing to eliminate his target. Target. An ironic name, as the Atlas deserter was as good as dead. He had found out early that humanity was not something of value. His sister had been his first target, after all, and the only one who got away. He hadn't seen her since. Evidence of her, however, was plentiful. This man was next in the chain of targets carried by a man who had killed more innocents than he cared to remember. Best not to think about it. The Atlas military was always right, and if you disagreed... Well, you wouldn't be heard from in a long time.


End file.
